Les petites chroniques de la fin de l'épisode
by Marc.Derbesse
Summary: Ces minifics en 100 mots reprennent certains personnages de l'univers de Full Metal Alchemist. Parfois allusions yaoi ou yuri, possibilités de spoilers.
1. Envies d'Envy

Ces mini-fics sont inspirées par les personnages de la série "Full Metal Alchemist", coproduite par Mainichi Broadcasting, System, Aniplex & Bones. Scenario : Sho Aikawa.

Les dialogues sont inspirés par la version française diffusée sur Canal, le seule que je connaisse, tout en n'en reproduisant pas certaines grossièretés regrettables.

Légères allusions yaoi et yuri dans certaines de ces fics, possibilité de spoilers, le tout signalé le cas échéant.

* * *

Avertissement : Légères allusions yaoi.

* * *

Envies d'Envy 

De tous les homoncules, c'était Envy que l'ainé des frères Elric détestait le plus. Après leur dernier affrontement, il avait déclaré à son frère : "Tu vas voir, Al, la prochaine fois, je te promets de lui faire sa fête!".  
Ed détestait Envy. Il le haïssait pour sa cruauté. Il pensait à lui, à leur prochaine rencontre. Mais il rêvait parfois aussi de lui... de son corps si parfait - il avait ses deux bras, ses deux jambes, lui! - , de ses poses troublantes, de ses longs cheveux soyeux... Plus que tout, Ed détestait sentir monter en lui ces envies malsaines...


	2. Révélation

Avertissement : Légères allusions yuri.

* * *

Révélation

Séjournant à Central City, Winry effectuait la journée des recherches personnelles en compagnie de Scieszka et logeait chez Grace. Un jour, elle reçut un colis postal. Etonnée, elle l'ouvrit fébrilement; c'était un livre. "Etudes avancées en bio-mécanique réparatrice", un ouvrage introuvable qu'elle désespérait de lire. Il y avait, en page de garde, quelques lignes manuscrites : "Je voulais te faire plaisir mais je n'ai pas osé te le donner en mains propres. Ne m'en veux pas. Sczieszka".

"Mais pourquoi lui en voudrais-je?", se demanda-t-elle un instant avant de s'absorber dans la lecture.


	3. Si mal

Avertissements : Spoilers épisode 7

* * *

SI MAL

La chose — quel autre nom donner à ce simulacre de chien à tête humanoïde? — ne savait ni qui elle était ni ce qu'elle était. Pas plus qu'elle n'avait conscience d'exister. Une seule notion, un seul concept l'habitaient : la douleur. De lointains souvenirs venus d'un passé oublié lui permettaient de nommer l'abominable sensation qu'en permanence elle endurait. De ce même lointain passé ressurgit brusquement devant elle une image aimée. Elle constata, surprise, qu'elle avait encore la faculté de parler :« Dis-moi, petit grand-frère, supplia-t-elle, pourquoi j'ai si mal ? ».


	4. Toujours dans ton coeur

Avertissemets : SPOILERS épisode 25, et un peu 50

* * *

TOUJOURS DANS TON COEUR

Elicia s'éveilla en hurlant d'un cauchemar où elle revoyait la terre jetée sur le cercueil de son père. Hugues était accroupi au pied de son lit, comme la dernière fois... "N'aie plus peur ma chérie, papa sera toujours avec toi dans ton coeur", dit-il en mettant tendrement un doigt sur la bouche de la fillette. Dodo maintenant...". Le Commandant sortit, vérifiant qu'elle s'était rendormie puis se métamophosa en un androgyne aux cheveux noirs.

"Pourquoi as-tu fais cela?", demanda Lust.  
"Va savoir. Je l'ai tellement haïe d'avoir un père qui l'aimait.


	5. Pleine lune

Avertissement : Léger yuri, spoilers épisode 26

* * *

PLEINE LUNE

"Je peux passer la nuit chez toi?" demanda Winry à Paninya.  
"Pas de problème, le lit est petit mais on se serrera."

Déçue par la tricherie d'Ed, Winry, contrariée, ne dormait pas. La lune éclairait par la fenêtre le corps de Paninya, qui dans son sommeil vint se blottir contre Winry, posant son bras artificiel sur son épaule. Winry le saisit délicatement, pensant : "Quelle souplesse extraordinaire, il fait vraiment partie d'elle! Si je pouvais persuader Ed d'accepter aussi bien ses automails!" Cette idée la réconforta. Elle s'endormit, calmée, blottie tendrement contre Paninya.


	6. Le souvenir du lapin

Avertissement : Légers spoilers épisode 28.

* * *

LE SOUVENIR DU LAPIN

Malgré toutes ces années passées, Ed n'avait jamais pu oublier le regard implorant du lapin. C'était le premier être vivant qu'il avait tué, sur l'île où Izumi les avait laissés, Al et lui, encore enfants.

"J'espère qu'il m'a pardonné avant de mourir." murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Assis sur la plage, Al à ses côtés, il se surprit à penser que ce crabe marchant gauchement, ce poisson bondissant hors de l'eau ou cet oiseau planant au-dessus d'eux, vivaient maintenant peut-être grâce aux éléments qui constituaient autrefois ce lapin.


	7. Les larmes de Mennie

Avertissement : Spoilers épisode 27

* * *

LES LARMES DE MENNIE

"Je suis si triste pour Chico...", sanglota Mennie.

"Ce n'est pas elle la plus à plaindre...", répondit Winry. "Personne ne sait ce que deviennent les êtres qui meurent ; on peut penser qu'ils trouvent la paix, mais tout le monde, un jour, connait la douleur de perdre un être cher..."

"Mais qu'est-ce que je vais devenir, maintenant sans Chico?"

"Tu t'occuperas de ses petits", répondit Winry. "C'est toi qui leur servira de maman, désormais."

"Je... vais.. bien m'occuper d'eux...", fit Mennie, la regardant les yeux brillants, pleins de joie et de larmes mêlées.


	8. Caresses

Avertissement : Spoilers épisode 29, légères allusions yuri et hétéro

* * *

CARESSES...

Winry aimait bien s'occuper de l'enfant inconnu. Elle avait terminé de le sécher, après lui avoir fait prendre un bain et lui enfilait sa tunique lorsque ses mains effleurèrent la peau du garçonnet. Sa douceur lui rappella celle de la peau de Paninya. Elle avait trouvé du réconfort en caressant, avant de s'endormir, le corps de la jeune fille et, maintenant, le contact de la peau du garçon la troubla. Une pensée incongrue lui vint à l'esprit. Elle avait déjà touché la peau d'Edward pour des raisons professionnelles, mais qu'éprouverait-elle à la caresser?


End file.
